Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum cultivar xe2x80x98Duegentaxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Duegentaxe2x80x99.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Zonal Geraniums with attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross made by the Inventor of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number N-13-150, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number F-18-09, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar xe2x80x98Duegentaxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings taken at Rheinberg, Germany has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Duegentaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Duegentaxe2x80x99 as a new cultivar and distinguish it from other known Zonal Geranium cultivars:
1. Upright and rounded plant habit.
2. Freely flowering habit.
3. Dark pink-colored flowers with a white and red purple-colored xe2x80x9ceyexe2x80x9d held above the foliage on upright peduncles.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the selection N-13-150, plants of the new Zonal Geranium have more rounded and lighter pink-colored flowers.
Compared to plants of the male parent, the selection F-18-09, plants of the new Zonal Geranium have more petals and darker pink-colored flowers.
The new Zonal Geranium can be compared to plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fisbravoxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,765. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rheinberg, Germany, plants of the new Zonal Geranium differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fisbravoxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium had smaller leaves than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fisbravoxe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium had more rounded flowers than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fisbravoxe2x80x99.
3. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium had lighter pink-colored flowers than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fisbravoxe2x80x99.